


Sunday Morning

by hime_complex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, NSFW, Prose Poem, Smut, Voltron, kind of, kinda nsfw but not quite smut, klance, prose poetry, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: Fingers trace your every outlinePaint a picture with my handsBack and forth we sway like branches in a stormChange the weather, still together when it endsThat may be all I needIn darkness, [he] is all I seeCome and rest your bones with meDriving slow on Sunday morningAnd I never want to leave





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> so a while back i did this thing where i had friends suggest ships and i shuffled music to write songfic drabbles. ill hopefully get around to posting more of them soon, but here’s klance for mika, inspired by maroon 5’s sunday morning.

I sighed contentedly as I looked down at Lance stirring in my arms. Early sunlight streamed through the blinds, dappling his caramel skin in golden beams—the same skin that had, not long before, shivered under my touch as calloused hands roamed across the broad expanse of his chest.

He nuzzled his face into my neck, pressing a gentle kiss to my throat as he murmured sweet nothings to me. His legs were intertwined with mine, those same legs, one of which had earlier come up to press between mine, eliciting a soft groan from my lips.

We basked in the afterglow together, my hands running through his messy hair and trailing down his sides to rest at his hips, the same hips that had stuttered as he called out my name, slamming into me hard as he came.

I looked up at the ceiling lazily, feeling his fingers trace patterns on my chest, those same fingers that had gripped my hips tightly, leaving red, half-moon shaped marks behind.

I hummed softly, and heard Lance say something, but I wasn’t paying attention. I snapped back to my senses when he uttered my name again, louder this time.

“Helloooo, Earth to Keith? Whatcha thinkin’ about?” He asked playfully. I could feel the rumble of laughter in his chest, pressed against mine, the same chest that still bore the dark red marks I’d littered all over it just moments ago.

“Nothing...” I said, kissing him quickly, meeting those soft lips that had closed around me and sent my eyes rolling to the back of my head, leaving me moaning out for more.

I trailed down, leaving a few more lazy kisses on his neck before taking his hand in mine, one of the same hands that had cupped my face while he kissed me and sank into me, muffling my whimpers as he whispered encouragement against my lips.

“Just thinking about how much I love you...” I finally answered, and he beamed, saying it back and gathering me up in his arms, those same arms that held me close and reminded me that there was no place I’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try smt pretty/lyrical and a tad bit formulaic, so sorry if it doesn’t match what keith would sound like. just a little idea i got in my head. have some fluff wit a hint of smut bc i luv my boys n they deserved better.


End file.
